StarDust
by Fenikkusuken
Summary: OneShot. A warm summer night, a girl and a hanyou wearing flimsy yukata... it must be the Tanabata Festival!  Rated for mature content.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, in a fundoshi or otherwise. Wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N: **This fic was written in answer to a 'Quickie Challenge' posted by Forthrightly on LiveJournal's InuErotica community with the theme of the Japanese Tanabata Festival. According to my dictionary, 'star-dust' is 'a feeling or impression of romance, magic or ethereality', perfect for a serving of summer lemonade.

**Warnings:** Contains spoilers for the manga, post- #475, as well as a lemon.

**Bouquets** to ButterYasha & Forthright for their comments and suggestions!

**Star-Dust**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"I dunno, Kagome… this is pretty damn flimsy," Inuyasha grumbled, leaning Tetsusaiga up against Kagome's desk before shoving the sleeve of the dark blue and white patterned yukata out of the way and wondering for the hundredth time how he had allowed the foolish wench to talk him into this. _Because you like to see her smile_ supplied the annoying little voice in his mind. _Because when you make her happy your heart feels light. _

_Shut up_ he firmly answered and went back to fussing with the thin cotton garment, tucking the rosary inside the neckline against his skin, feeling strangely exposed even though he was covered from shoulder to ankle. _I'll admit this is a whole lot cooler than my fire-rat, but what's wrong with wearing hakama? My ass feels naked wearing only a fundoshi_… He stepped out of Kagome's room and strode down the hall. "What the hell's taking you so long, wench?" he bellowed through the bathroom door.

"Wait downstairs for me, okay? I'll be out in a minute," she replied, her voice muffled. Inuyasha sighed heavily and thumped down the stairs, only to come face to face with a pink-cheeked Mrs. Higurashi.

"My goodness… it hasn't cooled down at all outside even though the sun has set! Why, Inuyasha… you look so handsome! I knew my husband's old festival yukata would suit you. Would you like me to tie back your hair to lift it off your neck?" she asked, shifting her load of groceries into the crook of one arm and reaching for the dark sidelocks framing his face.

"N-no… thanks. It's fine the way it is," he hastily replied, and took the bag away from her to carry it into the kitchen. "What do you have in here? It weighs a ton!"

"A lovely chilled sweet melon. Would you like a slice while you wait?"

"Sure…" He wondered why Mrs. Higurashi smiled winsomely at him and wished he could dissect her scent for more information. _Damn New Moon… screws with all my abilities._ "Thanks." A cool, glimmering chunk arrived in a bowl in front of him, and his mouth watered from the fragrance alone. He was half-way through his third piece when Kagome arrived in the kitchen… and he nearly dropped the rind in his lap instead of his bowl.

Kagome smiled brilliantly at him and his heart did a funny little skip. She wore a royal blue yukata printed with swirling white patterns snugged around her slender waist by a bright red obi. Her hair was caught up into a perky tail and he admired the column of her throat… before he realized that if it was bared to him, it would also be on display to any other male. Kagome's smile faltered a bit as his brows lowered in a scowl. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I like your hair down," he growled.

"It's so hot, though! Um… do you really like my hair… when it's down?" Again, the hanyou wondered at the shyly hopeful look she gave him and again cursed his human sense of smell.

"Yeah. It covers you up," he answered honestly and was confounded when the gentle look was instantly replaced by hurt.

"Whatever." Kagome tossed her head and turned her back on him, incidentally showing off both the jaunty bow securing the obi and the colourful paper fan tucked into the knot. "Let's go before it gets too dark," she muttered, twirling her small handbag like an irritated cat lashing its tail.

"Would you like some melon first, dear?" inquired Mrs. Higurashi as she patted her face and throat with a damp cloth.

"No, thanks. I'm looking forward to some roasted corn. It just isn't a festival without that! C'mon, dog-boy…"

If Inuyasha still had his fuzzy ears, they would have been flattened against his skull by the forced cheerfulness in Kagome's voice._ Lucky the rosary doesn't activate tonight, because that's a 'sit' waiting to happen if I've ever heard one. Why did she get so pissy after I said I didn't like her showing her throat to other males? _

In the foyer, Kagome stooped to straighten a pair of wedge-heeled sandals before stepping into them, and he blinked at her bare toes framed by the plush red straps. _Her feet are so dainty… hard to tell in those clunky shoes she always wears_. His gaze also took in the rather delightful rear view as she bent over and he suddenly realized that there was a great deal _less_ of Kagome's skin on display than he usually enjoyed. The soft yukata clung to the curve of her hips, but also concealed her long slim legs. _Well, shit… that's disappointing! _Comforted by the thought that his favourite shard hunter was discreetly covered up except for her throat, which he had to admit in unguarded moments he really wouldn't mind if she bared to him… and only him… he clumsily shoved his own feet into the pair of sandals provided by Mrs. Higurashi and looked at Kagome expectantly.

She stepped past him and out the door without saying anything, so he called a farewell to her mother and followed her across the courtyard towards the shrine steps. At the top, the girl suddenly stopped, her shoulders very rigid. "You don't have to come if you don't really want to," she said. "You can stay here if you'd rather not brave the crowds."

Inuyasha frowned. "Keh. You spent all afternoon talking me out of my fire-rat, wench. Like hell I'd let you go off by yourself; no telling what kind of trouble will find you if I'm not around."

Kagome sighed, still not looking at him. "I don't have to worry about youkai attacks here…"

"It ain't the youkai I'm worried about, wench." He started down the steps and was halfway before he realized she was following rather slowly. "Oi. Why're you draggin' ass? You were all keen to go earlier…"

She came abreast of him and paused while the warm breeze curled around his ankles and tickled up his bare legs, reminding him that he was really in danger of exposure tonight, just not in the usual New Moon sort of way. "I'm fine," she murmured, but her smile was brittle. More and more puzzled by her abrupt emotional shifts, Inuyasha again blessed the ineffectiveness of the rosary as he followed her to street level.

They walked the couple of blocks to the commercial district in silence, the hanyou deliberately a few steps behind to admire the alluring sway of Kagome's hips as she tripped along in the sandals. Inuyasha drew closer to her as the crowds increased, to the point where he caught hold of her arm to prevent separation in the press. She treated him to a startled look, but when a teenage boy tried to barge in between them, he growled and swept her against his side, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist. "Inuyasha, there's no need…!" she protested, but he didn't give up his grip even when she struggled.

"Too many fucking people here," he snarled. "What the hell is this festival celebrating, anyways?" He wondered why she blushed heavily, her cheeks rivalling her bright obi and yet _again_ cursed his dulled nose. Kagome hid behind her bangs while he racked his brain. "This isn't some fertility festival, where we'll have to dodge giant wooden penises…?"

"No! It's not like that at all!" she replied hotly, attempting to squirm free. "Inuyasha… let me go!" She lowered her voice and hissed, "It isn't proper for you to hang onto me like this in public when we're not under attack!"

The hanyou snorted. "Oi. If we followed the rules as my mother explained them I should be a couple of steps in _front_ of you, and I ain't doing that in this crowd… or anywhere else, either. Spill, wench. What's this festival celebrating?" Inuyasha planted his feet and firmly curled her into him… then belatedly realized that he could feel _everything_ through the thin fabric stretched tightly over her hip, from the tensing of her muscles to the warmth of her skin and the apparently _very_ skimpy modern fundoshi she wore. Other parts of his anatomy instantly perked up at the thought, but he didn't dare loosen his grip for fear of her noticing, because he knew she'd bolt into the crowd.

Kagome exhaled. "It's the Star Festival," she mumbled, her cheeks very red.

He looked baffled. "Isn't it too early? It was always in late summer…"

"Some areas celebrate it in August, but we hold the festival a month early. You know about it?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Keh. That legend about the heavenly lovers was old when I was a pup… it's still celebrated, huh?" In answer, Kagome gestured around them at the crowd and then pointed overhead to the brightly coloured lanterns bobbing gently at the end of their bamboo poles, their long streamers swaying in the breeze. The hanyou tilted back his dark head and eyed the pale, city-lit night sky with a jaundiced expression. "Keh. Can't hope to see the stars in this time… it isn't raining, so the lovers will have a chance to meet if Orihime has finished her weaving."

"You remember that much about the story?" Kagome asked, surprised. As he released her, Inuyasha plucked the fan out of the back of her obi and handed it to her.

"It was my mother's favourite festival," he replied soberly. "She told me once that she'd wished on a star just before meeting my father… oi, did you say something about roasted corn, wench? Is it any good?"

Kagome appeared on the verge of asking more, but she smiled and fluttered her fan instead. "I'll bet you like the _okonomiyaki,_ too." Still smiling, she shyly tucked her hand into his and allowed him to draw her close to his side as they began to walk with the flow of the crowd… purely for protective purposes, of course. Not because the touch of her slender fingers on his calloused palm made his heart speed up. Nope. Not at all.

They wandered along the tightly-packed booths and carts, stopping to sample everything from _takoyaki _to _okonomiyaki_ as well as the roasted corn; Inuyasha had to admit that even with his dulled senses, it all tasted wonderful and the fully-loaded _okonomiyaki _came perilously close to beating ramen as his favourite food from her time. Kagome giggled and reached to wipe an escaped cabbage shred from the corner of his mouth; he caught himself staring at her sauce-glistened lips.

They finally reached the booths selling leafy bamboo stalks and further on, the coloured pieces of paper for writing wishes. Inuyasha eyed the small paper kimonos in one tray and asked Kagome if people really wished for clothes; she hurriedly set him straight that the request was for better sewing skills and by extension, protection from accidents. The hanyou snickered over the amount of damage a needle could do, but he agreed the paper cranes asking for safety, health and a long life were useful wishes.

Kagome stowed her fan in her obi then bought two bamboo fronds and several strips of coloured paper before they settled in a quiet spot for her to write the wishes. Fishing a pen out of her bag, she chewed her lip as she thought. Inuyasha watched her and again contemplated a little nibbling of his own. Huffing a bit, he crossed his arms over his chest and considered why his mind seemed to automatically go straight into 'pounce mode' every time he looked at the young woman. _Because I nearly kissed her a few weeks ago, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about what might have happened if the runt hadn't interrupted… keh! I'm turning into a damn hentai like Miroku! Okay, maybe not __that__ bad, but she sure felt good in my arms that night… and tonight… _ "Oi, wench. What's taking you so long?" he gruffly asked, slouching over and resting his elbows on his knees to hide the hard evidence of his libido.

She flashed him a crooked smile. "I'm trying to write my wish in poetry form but not having much luck rhyming 'Naraku' with anything suitable."

He instantly peered at her note, his eyebrows arched. "That better be a wish for the bastard's messy and violent death!"

"Uh, leaving out the gore… but yes. I'm wishing for success in that as well as passing my college entrance exams."

"Don't try to be fancy, wench. Here, give me one of those… I'll write a wish, too."

Kagome's eyes twinkled for a brief moment, then the spark went out. "You don't need a piece of paper to make a wish… you'll have the Jewel," she murmured sadly, and he realized with a kind of shock that she still thought he wanted to become a full youkai. _After all we've been through recently… from Kanna's mirror monster to gaining the Meidou Tetsusaiga… she still thinks that's what I want? Silly wench_…

"Don't need the Jewel anymore," he grunted as he pulled a few of the paper slips free of her grip; Kagome let out a small yip, stunned at both his admission as well as the bright red line that opened up on her finger. Inuyasha caught her hand and quickly popped the bleeding digit into his mouth, running his tongue over the small cut and lightly sucking it clean while watching her through his lashes.

Kagome's eyes went wide and dark, and then she swallowed hard. The sensations caused by heat and pressure appeared to completely fluster her, and he was willing to bet her scent had spiked alluringly. "I… th-think it's b-better, Inuyasha. Th-thank you…"

"No problem," he murmured as he returned her hand to her lap; he didn't miss the way her breathing sped up at the attention. He contemplated the situation, his own feelings and his current bravery quotient for a moment before he leaned in under the guise of checking on the progress of her poem. Lowering his voice, he purred, "It seems to me that my mother's maids would tie the names of their sweethearts to their bamboo as well as these other wishes… do they still do that?" He was rather gratified by the way her cheeks bloomed anew and the flush spread down her throat to disappear under the neckline of the yukata.

"Um… er, yes… they do…" Kagome stammered, her mind whirling with the implied direction of Inuyasha's thoughts. _After three years… is he finally…? No, I can't get my hopes up! This hanyou doesn't flirt… uh, did he just… __wink__ at me?_

Inuyasha smirked at her stunned expression, snagged the pen out of her fingers and bent to write out his wishes, secretly gleeful at the obvious effect he was having on the young woman. _I was going to wait until we defeated Naraku, but just in case the Jewel screws with us somehow… tonight's as good as any._ He finished the last couple of characters before handing back the pen and then neatly tied the strips of paper to one of the two bamboo stems.

Kagome blinked and then her cheeks flamed even brighter as she read her own name written in hiragana in a distinctive hand. The other two asked for courage in battle and protection for their friends. Blushing furiously, she quickly wrote out the kanji of the hanyou's name on one slip and a wish for safety of friends and family on another, then went back to puzzling out a rhyme against their greatest enemy… but quickly gave up because she couldn't concentrate with Inuyasha's breath on her neck. He'd shifted closer, ostensibly to look over her shoulder, but his nearness was wreaking havoc with her thoughts.

"Oi… give me another. Instead of messing around with a poem, how about this?" The hanyou carefully twitched the strip from her fingers and wrote out a wish for victory. "That oughta do it… ya gonna tie yours on?" He held the branch for her, allowing his free hand to rest lightly on her shoulder and not missing the way she leaned slightly into him. "What do we do now?"

"Um… there's fireworks in a little while…"

"Keh. I have a better idea, wench." He stood up and offered her his hand; Kagome took it without hesitation. Pulling her up, he tucked her into his side and they made their way through the milling crowd, barely dodging involvement in a street dance by doing some fancy footwork of their own.

Kagome's heart pounded wildly, but it had very little to do with how fast they were walking and everything to do with the long-fingered hand clasping hers, not to mention the owner of that hand who kept glancing at her and smiling. _It __has__ to be because this is his human night…I can't read too much into this, because he'll be back to normal tomorrow morning, so I'll just enjoy his good mood while it lasts._

They clattered up the stairs to the shrine and across the courtyard to the house. However, instead of going inside, Inuyasha plucked the paper-bedecked bamboo fronds out of her hand and plunked them into her mother's watering can next to the door. "C'mon, wench… let's go see how wide the River of Heaven is tonight." At her blank look, he smirked and began pulling her towards the well house.

"Inuyasha! We can't go back! Not until dawn…!" she protested, unsuccessfully digging in her heels.

"We'll stay right next to the well. At the first sign of trouble, we'll just hop right back in, okay?" he wheedled, gently tugging her forward. Kagome swallowed hard at the hopeful expression on his face and gave in. The hanyou cheerfully handed her up the stairs before sliding open the old wooden door.

The small building was stifling hot from being closed up all day and it was as black as pitch inside. "Take off your sandals… don't need 'em where we're going," Inuyasha suggested, kicking off his own next to the door. Kagome followed suit, dropping the paper fan from her obi as well as her bag on top of her footwear, somewhat nervous about this whole idea, but he never gave up his grip on her hand and braced her as they cautiously felt their way down the internal stairs to the well itself. "Ready?" he asked, hiking up the skirts of his borrowed yukata and tucking them into the strings of his fundoshi before shoving the sleeves up onto his shoulders to free his arms. Kagome could barely breathe when Inuyasha caught her around the waist and pulled her over the side of the well in his arms.

The familiar blue light deposited them 500 years away from modern Tokyo's air pollution and bright city lights; only star-shine filtered down to the cool bottom of the well.

"Um… how are we going to climb out?" Kagome asked hesitantly, when Inuyasha showed no inclination to release his grip any time soon.

"Simple. Grab a vine, wench." Reluctantly letting her go, he caught hold of a trailing vine and agilely scrambled up. Kagome happened to glance up from securing her skirts and was treated to a spectacular rear view of Inuyasha's muscular buttocks as he swung over the lip of the well not very far above her.

_Good gods… I could ignite kindling!_ she mentally squealed, clapping her hands over her flaming cheeks and doing a little dance of embarrassment.

"Oi, wench… the coast is clear up here. Ya comin'?"

She looked up to see long dark hair spilling over his shoulders as he peered down at her upturned face. "Y-yes… I'm c-coming…" she called, then turned another couple of shades of red at the double entendre. Giving herself a shake, she finished girding her hips with the excess yukata fabric, took a firm grip on one of the vines and began to climb, her bare toes digging into the mossy, damp walls.

Just before she reached the wooden lip, large hands caught her around the ribs and she was lifted effortlessly over the edge. She gulped at Inuyasha's nearness and the image of what lay under the yukata again coloured her cheeks. "Better let down your skirts because the grass is kinda damp," he suggested, releasing her and stepping back to give her some space. Kagome quickly obeyed, smoothing the thin material with trembling hands and trying not to peek as he did the same. "Feels weird without a pair of hakama…" he grumbled good-naturedly before plopping down on the dewy grass and leaning against the venerable wood of the well itself to crane his neck at the sky. Kagome followed suit, seating herself beside him, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them before tilting her face upwards.

The heavenly vault was alive with twinkling stars set into a velvety blackness. The wide ribbon of the Milky Way stretched across the sky exactly like the river the ancients believed it to be; Kagome wondered which of the brighter points of light on either side symbolized the eternal lovers. "You were right, Inuyasha," she breathed, taking in the beauty of the starscape, unspoiled by city lights or exhaust fumes. The hanyou merely grunted in reply; she sneaked a quick peek in his direction to admire the thick waves of glossy black hair spilling down his back as well as the strong lines of his throat and jaw. Afraid he would catch her ogling, she dropped her eyes… and gulped at the sweep of bare muscled thigh revealed by the yukata as he sat cross-legged. _Uh… wow_… Deciding that the sky was a safer viewing area, she again admired the starry reaches but remained completely, utterly aware of the solid, warm presence to her right… and of how much she would miss him if they were separated for any length of time. _It must have been terrible for Orihime… to have to wait so long to see her love…_

Inuyasha contentedly breathed the fresh, cool night air of the meadow. Despite being exposed in a way he normally would never consider on this night, he felt quite secure leaning back against the familiar wood of the well, knowing a quick jump would take them both back to safety. He stole a quick look in Kagome's direction, intending to admire her profile, but he was startled to see tears glimmering on her cheeks as she gazed skyward. "Kagome…? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously, with that familiar feeling of helplessness when faced with her tears.

She brought her dampened gaze down to rest on his face. "It's so sad, Inuyasha… Orihime and Hikoboshi loved each other so much… and they have to wait so long to see each other…"

The hanyou unsuccessfully stifled a broad smirk. "Keh. Bet they more than make up for the time they're separated when they _do_ see each other…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shoved at his shoulder, giggling, tears forgotten. "You sound like Miroku!"

"What? They're married… what's wrong with that?" he chortled, easily fending her off. When she persisted, dancing her fingers up and down his ribs, he snorted and went on the offensive. Somehow, in the midst of the laughing and tickling, Kagome ended up sprawled across his lap, her wrists held tight and her bare legs firmly caged by his.

They both stilled, their hearts pounding but not completely from the good-natured exertion. Suddenly self-conscious, he released her wrists and unfolded his legs, but Kagome made no move to leave their close quarters. Instead, she sat up and reached for his hand, holding it tightly between her own. In a low voice, she whispered, "Wh-what if… the well closes… and we can't…" Instead of allowing her to speak the unthinkable aloud, he quickly silenced her with a kiss.

Kagome's eyes were huge when he broke the unexpected contact. "Don't talk stupid, wench," he quietly ordered. When she didn't reply, just kept staring at him, he firmly added, "We don't know what the future holds, so worrying about it is a waste of time." He looked up at the stars and then back down at her before murmuring, "_I_ think we ought to - _mmmph!_"

Her fingers had curled into the thin material of his yukata, and then Kagome pulled herself up… or him down, he wasn't quite sure which… and kissed him. Once he was over his delighted shock, he got down to the serious business of kissing Kagome. After several blissful minutes of enjoying this long-denied contact, they moved onto the next step almost by accident. Her lips parted slightly and the tip of his tongue found its way in between. When she willingly opened to him, he eagerly explored her mouth. Inuyasha experienced a brief moment of wishing he had his hanyou senses, but he soon forgot about that in the sheer excitement of Kagome returning the favour as she sweetly stroked his tongue with her own. Every part of him thrilled to her heated response as she twisted in his lap, trying to press herself closer to him while her tongue tangled with his and his already-provoked groin responded with an insistent throb.

They were both panting lightly when they parted, their lips kiss-swollen and the heat rising between them. Kagome reached up to lightly frame his face with her fingertips, intently studying his expression. "Are you sure… this is… what you want?" she haltingly whispered.

He cupped her cheek, ran his thumb along her lips, his eyes speaking from his heart. "I've always wanted you, Kagome. I hid my feelings when _she _came back, but… I was an idiot. I can't believe that you waited for me, but I'm so glad you did." Pressing tender kisses along her brow and across her cheeks, he added, "You lighten my heart…" He hazarded a guess it was his ascendant human blood allowing him to say these things without turning as red as his absent fire-rat, but when Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely while kissing him until they were both short of breath, he found he didn't care very much where the courage was coming from.

Kagome's hands began to tentatively roam over his back and shoulders, so Inuyasha took that as permission to do the same. He wasn't as innocent of sneaking looks at her naked form as he liked to pretend, but it was different to _learn_ her curves by gliding his hands over her warm body.

He became aware of the increasing tightness of his fundoshi at the same time as Kagome abruptly shifted in his grip and knelt between his thighs, her eyes fastened on his face. The loss of contact nearly made him whine in frustration, but when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled, she straightened and put him face-first into her breasts. He froze for a moment; when she began running her fingers through his hair, tracing his human ears and down the back of his neck to caress his shoulders, he relaxed and began to investigate this new territory. The soft yukata smelt faintly of laundry soap and sunshine, but beneath that was Kagome's warm skin-scent, an alluring fragrance that he had no trouble identifying even without his more sensitive nose. Pressing eager kisses to her fabric-covered curves, a nipple soon peaked against his cheek; he boldly encouraged it with his lips.

Kagome inhaled sharply and pushed herself into his mouth, holding him in place with a fistful of hair. Encouraged, he cupped her other breast in his palm, gently kneading it until the tip was equally hard and she was breathing rapidly. However, she apparently wasn't so overcome by his attentions that she couldn't ask questions at the same time. "I-Inu-yasha? Wh-why do you like me to be covered up?" she quavered, moaning softly when he switched his attentions to the other breast.

"Because I don't like it when your throat is bared to other males," he rumbled, nibbling lightly on a hardened nipple and listening to her breathing hitch.

Kagome puzzled over this even as she melted under his touch. "But Sango wears her hair up…"

"Her battle costume has a high neckline so she isn't exposed," he replied, nuzzling deeply into her cleavage. _She seems willing so far… do I dare…?_ Grasping his courage as well as the obi knot in the small of her back he asked, "K-Kagome…? Can I…?"

The young woman stilled at his muffled request, then tilted up his chin. She sank down slightly to press a soft, wet kiss to his mouth; he took that as permission to proceed. A sharp tug, and the length of red material unwound itself from her slender waist. Inuyasha pulled it away and dropped it over his shoulder into the well, then faced the much plainer waist wrap that actually secured her clothing. Before he could search for the tucked-in end of the overlapped cotton, Kagome pushed the loosened garment off of her shoulders and shook the sleeves down her arms.

_Gods_… he thought dazedly, taking in the sight of her star-polished skin, all her curves gleaming invitingly. He slowly reached for her, watching her nipples harden in the cool air until he closed his eyes and nestled his face into her naked breasts as he hugged her close. She kissed the top of his head, right in between where his dog ears would normally be, and slipped her hand under his hair to lightly scratch the nape of his neck. He kissed and licked and nibbled until she was making the sexiest noises he'd ever heard and he was so hard it _hurt_.

Taking a chance, he dropped one hand from her waist over her hip and down the outside of her thigh, then sought for the opening in her yukata skirts. Parting the fabric, he rested his fingertips on her silky inner thigh, waiting for her response. When she quivered and thrust her hips into his touch, he stroked upwards until he first brushed, then palmed her wet heat. She moaned and pushed herself against his hand, bucking when he pressed his thumb into the soft cleft shielded by her panties. Inuyasha began flicking her nipple with his tongue in time with his rubbing, and Kagome would have knocked both of them over backwards if the well hadn't been holding him up.

She leaned down and rested her forehead on his shoulder, her tail of dark hair sliding forward to tickle his cheek, gasping as the thin fabric became wetter and wetter under his ministrations. Lost in the sound of her soft moans and the heat under his fingers, Inuyasha was caught off guard when Kagome suddenly shoved her panties down her thighs, baring her damp curls to his touch. She blushed heavily as she struggled out of the scrap of fabric and nervously waited for his reaction.

Inuyasha quickly caught hold of the ribbon of glossy black hair to keep her in place for a kiss as he slowly, very slowly slid his fingers into her slick folds, listening to her breathing stall as he gently explored this sensitive territory. _Can't do this with claws… can only touch her like this tonight…_ Kagome's movements became more urgent when he brushed over a particularly hard nub and she cried out when he deliberately pressed his thumb against it. Concentrating on that spot, he returned to tasting her breasts, groaning softly when her nipple hardened under his tongue.

"D-don't stop… please…" she whispered huskily, letting out a breathy moan when his long fingers slid deeply inside her. He was electrified when her body clenched around them, giving him a foretaste of what it might feel like if he was a very, very lucky hanyou. Stepping up his attentions, he exulted in her enthusiastic response until she briefly went rigid, every muscle in her body strung tight, then crushed his head against her breasts as she clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream that sounded like his name. A rush of heat against his fingers took him by surprise, but he waited until her muscles relaxed before withdrawing them, which still brought on a whimpered complaint and a delicious shudder.

As he wiped off the evidence of her pleasure on his bare thigh, Kagome wobbled badly and slowly collapsed against him, her knees completely giving way as the aftershocks of pleasure raced through her body. Inuyasha gathered her close, tucking her head under his chin while arranging her comfortably in his lap. He briefly wished for the trailing sleeves of his fire-rat to cover her naked limbs but then just enjoyed the sensations of having a pliant, warm, satisfied woman in his arms.

His balls would be spectacularly blue, but the knowledge that Kagome not only allowed his touch but _wanted_ it eased the ache slightly. _Very _slightly.

She dozed lightly in his embrace, her fingers flexing against his chest, while he watched for shooting stars and thought about nothing in particular, feeling supremely contented in that moment. When she eventually stirred and nestled closer, sighing softly, he kissed her bangs. "Are you cold?" he asked quietly, not really wanting their newfound intimacy to end anytime soon, but realizing that with her clothing mostly off instead of on, she probably would want to cover up for comfort.

Kagome shook her head. "Thank you," she whispered, slipping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome, wench. Anytime," the hanyou chuckled.

She hugged him again before leaning back to regard him with eyes gone wide and dark in the starlight. He wondered why she was biting her lip until she hesitantly asked, "Would you… um… can I… er… I want…" He arched his eyebrows encouragingly, but Kagome flushed with embarrassment and hid in his chest. Inuyasha ran his hands soothingly up and down her bare back, mapping the ridges of bone that defined her shape and humming tunelessly under his breath while he waited for her to sort out her thoughts.

Kagome finally got a grip on her squealing, giddying nerves. _Come on, Kagome… like you haven't been thinking about him for years… and it's really only fair_… "I want to touch you, too, Inuyasha," she mumbled, her cheeks burning afresh as she bravely met his amused gaze.

"I dunno… being groped by a beautiful woman… let me think about that for a minute…" he teased, and her stomach flipped at his warmly affectionate smile. She blushed furiously as she reached down to fumble with his sash and then parted the material to expose his chest, but she quickly forgot her butterflies as she ran her hands over his sleek, taut skin and marvelled at the hardness of the muscles beneath. Wanting to see and feel more, she pushed the yukata off his shoulders and bared his skin to the night.

Kagome admired the clean lines of his body, completely naked to her gaze except for the traditional loincloth. Broad shoulders narrowed to a neat waist and lean hips flowed into long, strong legs. His well-filled fundoshi kept drawing her gaze; she tried not to stare too obviously at it before exploring his attractive form.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and arched his back into her touch as her slender, warm hands caressed his chest and abdomen, learning the planes and ripples of his frame. He bit back a moan when her fingertips brushed over his flat nipples, but lost the ability to stay silent when she deliberately rubbed her thumbs over the sensitive flesh until they beaded under her touch. His erection, which had softened slightly while she slept, came roaring back full throttle until he felt slightly dizzy from the rush of blood heading south.

When her soft lips closed over one nipple and sucked gently, his head dropped back onto the well's rim and his hips thrust upwards. So focussed on the incredibly arousing sensations she was causing, Inuyasha let out a noise that was somewhere between a scream and a startled yelp when Kagome's hand slipped between his legs and cupped the swollen contents of his fundoshi. "_Gods,_ Kagome!" he hissed through his teeth, overwhelmed by the heat shooting straight to his groin as she gently squeezed and rubbed the base of his throbbing shaft while continuing to lick and nibble on his chest.

Catching a quick glimpse of his face, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his teeth bared in an agonized expression, Kagome stopped her sweet torment and worriedly asked, "Are you all right? Am I hurting you?" In answer, he pulled her up for a searing kiss that made her head spin.

"Feels _so_ good… touch me more… harder…" he growled against her lips, grasping her wrist and pressing her hand tightly against his crotch. When she obeyed and pinched his shaft between her fingertips, he thrust rapidly against her palm, groaning and digging his fingers into the grass beside his hips for purchase. He forced himself to glance down at her surprised squeak and saw the very obvious evidence of his excitement in the form of a large wet stain dampening his fundoshi.

"Can you… take this off?" Kagome breathed, plucking at the folded-over edge of the cream linen, her blush back full force but curiosity and arousal making her reckless. "I want to see you…"

"Move… I have to straighten my legs…," Inuyasha moaned. When she shifted out of his lap, he worked the twisted fabric cords over his narrow hips, giving just enough slack to release his erection. Kagome jumped a little as the eager flesh practically leapt out at her; she stared in fascination at the droplet of moisture glimmering at the very tip, its curving length pointing towards his navel and the soft sac beneath framed by dark curls. _Does __all__ his hair turn silver at dawn…?_

"Are ya just gonna look at it?" Inuyasha gasped out, grinning despite the fact his eyes were nearly crossed from the tension. Kagome blinked rapidly and jerkily moved to touch him, lightly brushing the tight flesh with her fingertips. Encouraged by the appreciative sounds she wrung out of him, she became braver, delicately circling the rigid shaft and running her thumb lightly up and down the silky skin and then discovering the velvety texture of the tip. He groaned deeply and covered her hand with his own, showing her how to squeeze and pump; she caught on too well, and he was soon panting raggedly as he thrust into her fist. _So close… so close_… He snarled when her hand abruptly released him, but the frustrated sound turned into a confused whimper when her warm weight straddled his thighs. Inuyasha opened his eyes to the highly erotic sight of a deliciously dishevelled girl settling into his lap, her bangs hiding her glowing cheeks.

_Gods, I want to do this with him… I hope this isn't a huge mistake… what if he says no? I'll have ruined everything!_ Moistening her lips, Kagome screwed up her courage before whispering, "I want to feel you inside me, Inuyasha."

The dark-haired youth stared at her, momentarily stunned at the admission she _wanted_ to do this with him; assuming the worst, that she'd gone too far, she flushed deep red and pushed herself away. He quickly flung his arms around her and yanked her tightly into him. When she returned the crushing embrace, he tangled a handful of hair to pull her head far enough back that he could answer her with his lips and tongue. Kagome moaned into his mouth and wriggled her hips closer to his; he broke the kiss to hold her with his gaze.

Reaching under the layers of fabric still secured around her waist, he firmly cupped her buttocks and lifted her. Kagome wetted her lips nervously and slowly reached down between them. Fumbling slightly to line him up, she bit her lip as she pressed down. Inuyasha gave a choked cry at the sensation of sliding inside her slick heat quickly followed by her muscles clenching tightly in an effort to prevent his intrusion. "R-relax, Kagome," he groaned through gritted teeth. "Relax… _please_…"

"I-I'm trying…" she whimpered as he slid slightly deeper, stretching her in ways that were equally uncomfortable _and_ exciting.

"Breathe, _koishii_," Inuyasha urged, massaging Kagome's tensed thighs, kissing her neck and shoulders, staying calm despite experiencing the almost desperate need to be done with this slow torture. _If I were in hanyou form, I'd be __insane__ from the sensory overload right now…!_

Kagome buried her face in his shoulder and abruptly dropped her hips, seating him deeply inside her. The full contact stilled both of them momentarily as they adjusted to the intimate connection, but then Inuyasha's entire body shook just before he thrust his hips upward, hissing at the mind-blowing sensations of heat and wet. Kagome's fingernails bit into his shoulders at the same moment he realized she was crying. "What…? Kagome? What's wrong?" he urgently whispered, pressing her against his chest and stroking her hair. She sniffled and sat back slightly, wiping her cheeks with her knuckles, her dark lashes spiky with tears. "Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously, a hollow feeling taking over his stomach.

"I wasn't prepared for it to feel quite like this…" she sighed, but then she softly kissed the worried hanyou. "Just give me a minute to adjust… you're bigger than I expected…"

Inuyasha blushed heavily and stammered, "Keh. Uh… do you still… want to do… this?"

A shy smile blossomed on her damp face. "Yes… very much so. I've wanted you for years but I didn't think you saw me the same way…"

"Huh? I tried to kiss you just a few weeks after we met, but you weren't ready," he growled, more than a little distracted by the unexpected side effect of their conversation, which was the relaxing of her internal muscles. "Then the next time there's an opportunity, Sota has the crappiest timing…"

Her smile became wider and she laughed a bit before sliding her arms around his neck. "If you'd kissed me then like you did tonight, and he was a few minutes later… he'd have had quite the live sex-ed lesson!"

Inuyasha chuckled at the thought of the gob-smacked look on the boy's face and then tightened his arms around her slender body. First, he tenderly licked away the salt on her cheeks before kissing her deeply, trying to express his happiness at the new development in their relationship. Their kisses were sensual and arousing; Kagome hummed softly and then wriggled a bit in his lap… instantly reminding them both that they had been in the middle of something. He groaned and tilted his hips, but the position only allowed short shallow thrusts. "Hold on…" he gasped out, catching her tightly against him before rolling both of them onto the grass.

There were some awkward readjustments for comfort in half-discarded clothing and tangled limbs because he wasn't about to withdraw from her warmth if he could possibly help it. He finally managed to wriggle his fundoshi a little further down his thighs while she unwound her waist wrap. Enjoying the new and highly arousing sensation of skin against skin, Inuyasha stretched up to untie her hair and spread the silky strands in a dark halo. Brushing back her bangs and kissing her forehead, he then nuzzled his way down to her delicate throat. Flicking his tongue against her jaw, then tasting a line all the way down to her collarbone, he exulted in the warm scent of her skin and her little fluttering moans.

Inuyasha raised himself onto his elbows and drank in the sight of Kagome, her skin flushed from his attentions, her eyes dark and misty, all the while the heat from their intimate connection was winding around the base of his spine and tightening in a coil of pleasure. Stooping slightly, he kissed her softly and pulsed his hips; Kagome gasped and raised her knees. Groaning her name, he sank even deeper into her welcoming heat… and then his body took over with a series of rapid, hard thrusts that had Kagome mewling sexily in his human ear as she tried to keep up.

The hanyou gritted his teeth and forced himself to slow down, wanting to prolong the mind-blowing sensations ricocheting violently through his body. He held still, concentrating on Kagome's sensual motions as she rocked against him, then found her lips to kiss as he answered her movements. Warm hands suddenly gripped his naked buttocks and pulled him in; it was too much. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair as his thrusts became harder and faster, almost frantic, until the coiled tension in his groin exploded, scattering white light behind his eyelids. He collapsed on top of her, panting wildly, feeling like his heart was about to burst from his chest as his body trembled and shook from the force of his orgasm.

They were silent for a few moments save for the pounding of their hearts and the harshness of their breathing until Inuyasha raised himself to look her in the eyes before moving to kiss her. 'Thank you, _koishii_," he murmured against her lips, loving the soft look in her grey eyes and determined that from now on, that tender gaze would only be bestowed on him. _Lucky that damn wolf has already given up, or I really would have to kill him_…

Kagome wove her fingers into his dark hair and tried to process exactly what had just happened, and what it would mean for their quest. "Inuyasha? Where do we go from here?"

"Always wanted to try out that bed of yours…" he smirked, stroking her cheek lightly with his fingertips.

She chuckled in spite of herself and poked him in the shoulder. "I meant… how do we tell the others?"

"It's none of their business what we do together." He kissed the tip of her nose. "The slayer doesn't need to know; Kirara will, but she doesn't talk. It'll be the runt that won't be able to keep his mouth shut, and then the houshi will drive us crazy…"

"Miroku… are you _quite_ sure you sensed a youkai up here, or was this a thinly-disguised excuse to get me alone?"

The newly-minted lovers instantly froze at the very familiar and very irritated feminine voice coming from the other side of the well structure. _Shit!_ _I didn't even hear Miroku's fucking staff! Damn human senses…__argh__! No way to talk ourselves out of this one. Quite frankly, I'd rather they found out sooner rather than later so we can get it over with, but Kagome would be mortified at being caught like this._ Keeping low and hopefully out of sight below the rim of the well, he carefully withdrew and gathered the trembling girl against his chest, pulling his discarded yukata over both of them just in case they were discovered.

"My dear Sango… you wound me with your mistrust of my motives," replied the tragically toned response, and his listeners could almost _hear_ the mischievous smirk that was undoubtedly plastered on the monk's face. "I merely wished to contemplate the heavens in your fair company."

"Right. Why couldn't we stay down in the village with everybody else around the fire pit?" Sango retorted. "That old fellow's stories were quite amusing."

"Isn't this pleasant, though? Just the two of us…?" Miroku asked, and the covert twosome tensed, waiting for the inevitable. They weren't disappointed. A ringing _slap_ made both of them wince, quickly followed by the sounds of the slayer's rapid departure. They heard Miroku's heavy sigh of disappointment and then the fading jingles of his staff as he followed in Sango's wake.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Kagome whispered after a safe interval had passed.

"Keh. Nope." Inuyasha pressed kisses to her bare arm and neck, delighting in the way she responded by winding herself around him and giving every sign of being interested in another round. "I don't want to stop, but we're asking for it if we stay here much longer. With our luck, next Kaede-baba will decide to take a midnight stroll." He kissed her deeply to soothe her disappointment before cautiously peering over the rim of the well. Satisfied that they were indeed alone in the meadow, he tugged his damp fundoshi more or less back into place and stood up.

Kagome paused in the act of sitting up to stare openly at the nearly-naked young man, all the sculpted lines of his lean frame on full display and framed by his long black hair. Inuyasha noted her appreciative glance and tossed his hair just for the effect, then offered his hand. Once she was upright, he enfolded her in a tender hug, loving the sensations of her naked skin against his.

When he reluctantly released her so that she could organize her clothing, Kagome silently handed him the yukata; he carelessly shrugged into it while he located both her discarded waist wrap and her panties. Blushing heavily, Kagome stuffed the panties into her sleeve, haphazardly straightened her yukata and wound the sash around her waist. She paused when she noticed that his fundoshi as well as his muscled torso were neatly framed by his open robe. "Where's your sash?" she asked and he pointed into the well.

"Your fancy one, too… ready?" At her nod, he held out his arms to her; Kagome smiled brilliantly and stepped into his embrace, sneaking her arms inside his open yukata to hug his bare skin. After a lingering kiss, he swung them both into the blue.

The well house was no cooler than when they left, and the darkness seemed thicker despite the door being open. "I can't see my obi," Kagome muttered, feeling around with her bare toes and hoping to encounter the soft fabric before she found a hard pebble.

"We'll grab it tomorrow," Inuyasha reassured, impatient to regain their intimate connection, and they repeated the tuck-up-the-skirts-and-climb manoeuvre from the other side, except it was up the rungs of the rope ladder Ojii-chan had installed three years before when it became obvious that Kagome would be travelling through time fairly frequently. They managed not to stub their toes on the trip up the inner staircase and found their shoes. Just as they left the building, Inuyasha stopped her on the top step and stroked his fingers through her hair until it laid smoothly over her shoulders; she did the same for him, then straightened the collar of his yukata. "I'll hold it closed until we get inside… uh… am I sleeping in your bed from now on?" he asked hopefully, and Kagome blushed.

"Of course you can sleep in my bed; I'll bunk in with Sota," she replied with a mischievous twinkle.

"Forget it, wench. One taste of you isn't enough… and I wanna do that again when I have all my senses back…" he growled heatedly, hooking her against him and nibbling on her ear. "I have three years worth of blue balls to work off..."

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" The duo broke apart as Mrs. Higurashi's cheery tones carolled across the darkened courtyard; she was silhouetted against the light from inside the foyer. "Did you see the fireworks display?"

Inuyasha's cheeks were _very_ pink in the dim light, but he still managed a toothy smirk that made Kagome blush even harder. As he twined his fingers with hers he murmured quietly, "_I_ saw fireworks… how 'bout you?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Some fun links I used when researching this fic; remove all spaces and brackets when copying into your browser:

http (:) (//) en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org (/) wiki (/) Tanabata

http (:) (//) en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org (/) wiki (/) Fundoshi

(Follow the link at the bottom of the page to see a model demo-ing the process of turning a length of fabric into a functional undergarment.)

Just in case you thought I made up the Japanese fertility festival featuring giant wooden penises...

http (:) (//) www (dot) yamasa (dot) org (/) japan (/) english (/) destinations (/) aichi (/) tagatajinja (dot) html


End file.
